Dady, Harry Lies
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Draco a seguido con su vida, y si bien no se ha casado, si tiene un hijo. El problema viene cuando llaman a Draco desde el jardín, diciendo que Scorpius esta llorando y pidiendo su atención. "-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿no, Scorp?-" "-Harry...Harry miente, papi-" "-¿Cómo que les miente?-" "-Cuando intenta cubrir todos sus moretones-" Song-fic de 'Alyssa Lies'.


**N/A:** Wow! Hey, muggles míos! Hace mucho que no pongo una N/A, me extrañan? Si, ya se, ya quisiera que me extrañaran; este fic lo saqué de una canción que me llegó enseguida: Alyssa lies. Por Merlín, me mató. Bueno, espero que disfruten mi versión, puede ser medio confusa. Byee-bee (/ouo)/

Draco Malfoy no la había tenido fácil luego de salir impune de Azkaban. Astoria Greengrass lo había ayudado en todo el trayecto y él la había ayudado a ella, después de todo, eran muy amigos en Hogwarts aunque no se mostraran ante todos, incluso sus madres eran amigas; por lo que habían considerado la opción de casarlos. Luego de la guerra, y con la muerte de la matriarca Greengrass, Narcissa decidió que su hijo decidiera su propio destino; y una cosa llevó a la otra, dejando a una Astoria esperando al hijo de Draco. No se casaron, pero siguieron siendo amigos; cambiaron casi todos los galeones que tenían en sus bóvedas a libras y se mudaron al Londres muggle, nadie iba a despreciar a su hijo si ambos podían impedirlo. Pero todo se rompió en pedazos con la muerte de Astoria, ella falleció dando a luz a Scorpius, el hijo de ambos; ahora era un hombre solo, sin ningún apoyo, con un recién nacido. Malfoy había mirado a su único hijo y este le había sonreído inmediatamente, Draco juró en ese momento, que sería el mejor padre posible y si su hijo era mago, no iría a Hogwarts; iría a Beauxbottoms, como Astoria había querido. Así, Draco dedicó los primeros tres años de la vida del niño, enteramente a este y el estudio de una carrera muggle. Una vez que Scorpius empezó a asistir al jardín, el rubio consiguió un empleo como médico muggle especializado en todas las áreas. Si, en todas, pero era más requerido en pediatría. Después de todo, el horario le permitía llevar al trabajo y recoger a Scorpius; a Draco no le agradaban las niñeras para nada. De ese modo, comenzaron una rutina…

El rubio se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando una potente luz le hizo fruncir el sueño, tapándose los ojos con la sabana.

-Paapáa, arriba- Dijo una vocecita exasperada que Malfoy conocía en demasía, el cabroncito de su hijo había abierto las cortinas; no es que no lo quisiera, lo amaba, pero eran las ocho de la mañana.

-…Scorp, es sábado; no estamos llegando tarde a ningún lado…- Replicó Draco, pero el niño de cinco años parecía no comprender las valiosas horas de sueño de un doctor y se tiró arriba de su padre.

-¡Vamos! Prometiste que iríamos a la plaza- El rubio abrió los ojos, encontrándose el iris plata tan parecido al suyo.

-Está bien, nos cambiamos, comemos algo y vamos- Su réplica salto de alegría y empezó a chillar todo lo que podrían hacer mientras iba hacia el comedor. Draco terminó de cambiarse y fue con su hijo, que ahora parloteaba sobre su escuela.

-Y el profesor nos dijo que podíamos hacer un collage la próxima vez, con macarrones, lana, brillantina…- La lista seguía.

-Scorpius, límpiate la cara que tienes mermelada por todos lados- Dijo amablemente, y le tendió la servilleta. El otro le hizo caso, pero nunca dejo de hablar.

-Pa, ¿por qué nunca sales con nadie?- Lo dijo tan naturalmente que Draco no pudo hacer más que hacer que el café bajase por su garganta con gran dificultad para no escupirlo.

-¿Qué hay con esas preguntas, Scorpius?- Preguntó, todavía sorprendido.

-Es que Marie preguntó en clase si el que traía al profesor con esa mirada tan enojada todos los días era con la persona con el que él salía. Él parecía raro al principio, creo que se asustó- Le susurró como si fuera un secreto pero luego esbozó una sonrisita -Y después sonrió y dijo que sí, que salía con él- Relató el rubio menor -¿Sabías que dos hombres y dos mujeres pueden salir juntos? El profesor nos explicó que si se querían entonces no importaba, ¿por eso no salís?- Scorpius permanecía muy atentó, se notaba mucho más serio que antes. A Draco le sorprendió que, de hecho, su hijo y todos sus compañeros se tomaran tan bien la noticia de que dos personas del mismo sexo pudieran estar juntas.

-Sí, si lo sabía. Y no, Scorp, yo no salgo porque…no me gusta salir mucho- La verdad, no salía porque, las pocas veces que lo había hecho, se había cruzado miradas feroces de advertencia por parte de algunos magos y brujas; había descubierto que la mayoría salía al Londres muggle a divertirse y él no saldría a divertirse con magos fuera. Pero lo que le picaba más la curiosidad era ese tal profesor, Malfoy había visto a Arianna, quien recibía a los chicos en la puerta, aunque nunca le habían llamado la atención las maestras o profesoras; hasta ahora. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el nombre del profesor, Scorpius se levantó apresurado de su silla.

-Bueno, papi, ¡vamos a la plaza!- Empezó a tararear mientras iba atropelladamente a la puerta.

El resto del fin de semana fue genial, estuvieron todo el día en la endemoniada plaza por lo que cuando llegaron, Draco ayudó a Scorpius a bañarse, comieron pizza y el chico cayó rendido en su cama; el Domingo, Malfoy mayor tenía turno en la guardia, por lo cual ambos estaban bien despiertos por la mañana. El pequeño se entretuvo mucho persiguiendo a su padre como si fuera un avión, hablando con todos los doctores o personas que se hallaban allí, para terminar la jornada, vieron: X-Men –la primera-, Iron Man, Captain America: El primer Vengador y Avengers; porque, maldita sea, Hulk tenía contenido sexual y Thor era simplemente mala. La semana también comenzó relativamente bien, hasta que el Miércoles, cuando Draco iba a dejar en el jardín a Scorpius un hombre con buena pinta física pero con un humor que se le notaba a leguas que estaba podrido, mucho más obvio para el rubio que había recibido ese tipo de aura años atrás, con el Señor Tenebroso, ese tipo no le cayó nada bien, estaba gritándole a Arianna en la cara; Scorpius se tensó.

-…el profesor…- Murmuró muy despacio.

-¿Qué, Scorp?- Preguntó amablemente mientras se acercaban.

-Es la persona que sale con el profesor, ¿cómo alguien tan feliz como el profesor sale con alguien tan amargado?- Preguntó suavemente, y Draco se preguntó lo mismo, ahora los gritos del hombre eran claros.

-¡Déjame verlo, déjame ver a ese inútil!- Gritaba.

-Lo siento, no tengo permitido dejarlo entrar- Decía la pelirroja, pero poco parecía importarle al otro.

-¡Déjate de jorobar, pedazo de puta, sos como él, déjame pasar que…!- Pero Arianna seguía intentando calmarlo, él, por experiencia, sabía que no iba a funcionar.

-¡Ya le dije, que no puedo dejarlo pasar!- Mala idea, el joven alzó una mano para darle una tunda pero Draco fue más veloz, por primera vez agradeció a la guerra; puso una mirada glaciar, un tono helado y filoso como una navaja; todavía con la mano del tipo sostenida en el aire.

-Le dijo…que no lo puede dejar entrar- Malfoy menor se estremeció, nunca había visto a su padre así, Arianna se quedó petrificada en el lugar; el chico lo miró con fastidio.

-Bien- Vociferó, Draco lo soltó y el otro se fue; Malfoy miró a su hijo con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser tranquilizadora y divertida.

-Que raros hombres elige tu profesor, Scorp- Scorpius no pudo hacer más que reírse y estar de acuerdo; Arianna le agradeció por la ayuda diciéndole que era la primera vez que pasaba eso y procuraría que no pasara más. Draco se despidió, partió a su trabajo y todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos hasta que fue a buscar a Scorpius. El chico estaba más pálido de lo usual, se mantuvo callado todo el camino, se quedó completamente inmóvil en una de las sillas del hospital, sin hablarle a nadie o respondiendo con monosílabos; le hizo caso a Draco cuando le dijo que vaya a lavarse las manos pero cuando el otro iba a llegar al extremo de comerse sus vegetales sin ninguna réplica; el Malfoy mayor lo frenó.

-¿Scorp, qué pasa?- El otro lo observó con los ojos plata perdidos en cualquier otro lado.

-Nada- ¿Ni un _'pa'_?

-¿Scorpius, te sientes bien?- Este asintió escuetamente y Draco lo dejó por la paz.

A la mañana del jueves, Scorpius parecía haberse olvidado de cualquier cosa que lo hubiera molestado el día anterior, hasta agarró un par de galletitas de chocolate _"Unas para el profesor y otras para mí"_, había dicho y entró en el jardín de lo más contento; parecía que le había tomado gran cariño a ese profesor, Draco esperó que no tanto porque el año que proseguía, él ya pasaría a primaria y no volvería a verlo. Al irlo a buscar pasó lo mismo que el Miércoles, estaba decaído, ya no pálido como hoja nueva sino que no habló en casi todo el día; como esto ya había pasado, Draco dejó que estuviera callado durante el día, mañana ya se alegraría. Y así fue, esta vez llevó más de las galletitas _"El profesor dijo que estaban deliciosas así que hoy llevo más"_, le contestó simplemente a su cuestionamiento. Pero esta vez no fue lo mismo que los otros días, recibió una llamada desde el jardín cerca del medio día.

_-'Emh… ¿Señor Malfoy?'-_ Le llegó la voz desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Sí, ¿quién habla?- Se escuchaba de fondo a todos los niños en receso.

_-'Qué alivio, soy Arianna; tuvimos un pequeño problema con Scorp'-_ Dijo la chica medio ansiosa.

-¿Con Scorpius?- Preguntó anonado, Scorpius era muy animado, travieso y charlatán, pero no causaba problemas; nunca.

_-'Si, verá, está llorando y llamándole; no nos quiere decir qué le sucede. Queríamos saber si podría venir a buscarlo'- _Ahora que escuchaba bien, podía localizar los hipidos de su hijo entre las demás risas; ya estaba saliendo del hospital.

-Voy enseguida- La chica suspiró aliviada.

_-'Muchísimas gracias, señor Malfoy'- _Y cortó. Alrededor de quince minutos, Draco ya estaba adentrándose al jardín; localizó a la pelirroja rápidamente. Estaba con alguien casi de la misma edad de Draco, no sabía exactamente que altura o rostro tenía porque estaba agachado a la altura de… ¡Scorpius! Debía de ser su tan famoso profesor; Draco se dirigió rápidamente hacia el chiquillo y lo agarró entre sus brazos, sin siquiera notar al profesor o su revoltosa mata de cabellos negros.

-¡Scorp! ¿Te lastimaste, estas bien?- Le revisó superficialmente con la mirada pero no tenía nada más que la cara empapada en lágrimas, el pequeño se aferró a él y Draco se dio la vuelta para encarar a los profesores y agradecerles –Gracias por avisarme, Arianna y…- Malfoy abrió estrepitosamente los ojos y si no fuera porque Scorpius lo agarraba con una fuerza aterradora, se hubiera caído -¡Por todos los magos, Potter!- Arianna se rió a pesar que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención; analizándose el uno al otro con la mirada.

-¿Por todos los magos?- Seguía riendo, Draco se apenó un poco, se había olvidado que era muggle –Veo que se conocen, qué bueno, señor Malfoy, el profesor Potter está ubicado en sala de cinco; Scorpius parece quererle mucho- Draco le miró con recelo, la última vez que se había cruzado con el que pensaba que se había convertido en Auror había sido en su juicio; nada muy bonito que digamos, pero Draco no era el mismo de antes, las circunstancias lo cambiaron; como siempre.

-Al menos ahora sé a dónde fueron a parar mis galletas- Harry se sonrojó abochornado y se rascó la nuca nervioso, la manga se le corrió un poco en el brazo y el cuello; Draco pudo ver tres marcas en ellos en total antes de que el otro se acomodara todo experimentadamente ¡Qué lugares para marcar a tu pareja!

-Espero que te mejores, Scorp- Le dijo el azabache a su hijo mientras le revolvía el pelo. Así que Potter era profesor en un jardín y gay, no era que le interesara pero, qué tipo se eligió; caray.

–Bueno, Arianna, Potter, me voy…emh…yendo- Se despidió con un asentimiento a cada uno. Llegaron pronto al departamento, y una vez que superó el shock y los pensamientos que le causo el Potter; se concentro completamente en su rubio hijo -¿Qué sucedió hoy?- El chico lo miró con sus grandes ojos acuosos.

-Papá… Harry, Harry miente- Draco lo miró fijamente, e ignorante de lo que hubo visto o cuan herido estaba verdaderamente su hijo, le dijo:

-Sabes que puedes contarme todo, ¿no, Scorp?- El chiquillo asintió y respiró hondo.

-Harry…Harry miente, papi. Nos miente en el colegio, nos miente en clase todos los días, incluso les miente a todos los demás profesores- Draco lo miró desconcertado, el Potter que él conocía no mentía; no mentía nunca.

-¿Cómo que les miente?- Scorpius asintió llorando nuevamente.

-Cuando intenta esconder todos sus moretones- Draco se paralizó, ¿esos no eran…? Malfoy recordó el atuendo de Potter; una remera manga larga con buzo incluido y jeans que iban un poco más allá que los tobillos. Estaban en Junio, era ilógico; incluso Arianna había estado usando shorts y remera manga corta. Después recordó las tres marcas, y se dio cuenta de que no se veían como marcas normales, una grande, en el cuello, había estado de un color negruzco horrible y las dos de las muñecas, ahora que pensaba con claridad, parecían como dos grandes rayones en la piel; marcas de uñas o cuchillos. Baño a Scorpius, comieron en silencio y se acostaron; Scorpius rezó antes de dormir y Draco lo escuchó, como siempre.

-Quisiera que ayudaras a mamá ahí arriba, cuides a papá acá abajo…- Malfoy se le acercó lentamente, generalmente ahí terminaba su oración, pero antes de que pudiera tocar su hombro para decirle que se vallan a dormir, vio que volvían a cristalizarse sus ojos y el tragó seco mientras terminaba -…tam…también quiero que estés mucho con Harry, se que te necesita…las personas no debemos mentir- Dijo finalmente. Scorpius había dormido a pesar de tener los parpados hinchados por llorar; en cambio, Draco no había dormido tan mal en siglos. El sábado despertó ojeroso, cansado, y como llovía, decidieron quedarse dentro; también llovió el domingo por lo que el fin de semana fue tranquilo y el rubio tuvo mucho que pensar; sabía lo que debía hacer.

El lunes, Draco acompañó a Scorpius como siempre pero no había nadie en la puerta, ambos entraron y Draco fue a la Sala de Profesores para ver a Arianna y preguntarle dónde se encontraba Potter; Scorpius lo siguió. Arianna estaba llorando, al igual que todos los profesores mientras presentes mientras las noticias estaban encendidas. Hasta a Draco se le cristalizaron los ojos.

-¿Por qué están todos tristes, papi? ¡Mira, la cara de Harry en las noticias! ¿Hizo algo muy bueno? ¿Por qué lloran si Harry hizo algo bueno? ¿Dónde está?- El nudo en la garganta de Draco aumentaba más y más cada vez que su hijo preguntaba, sus lágrimas cayeron libremente por su rostro.

-Harry no vendrá al colegio hoy, Scorpius- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué lloras, papi?- Preguntó nuevamente Scorpius pero Draco se negaba a creerlo.

-Harry no miente más, Scorp, ya no mentira en clase, ni en la escuela, ni a los profesores- Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y él ya no le encontraba el sentido a nada. No podía ser posible…él…él había vencido al Señor Tenebroso…él no podía…No, nada de esto podía ser posible.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Porque ahora le está mintiendo a alguien mejor-

Y él todavía no podía creerle a las noticias, porque el-niño-que, irónicamente, vivió, no podría haberse muerto, al menos no de esa forma; una lástima que se equivocase.


End file.
